Chawosauria Wikia Mainpage
' | History | Characters']] Chawosauria is an unknown series the vast majority of people around the world never heard of. It was thought of in 2015 or 2016 and it can be possible that it will reach the spotlight. Plot and Setting Chawosauria is an isolated and cynical world of Posthumans who succeeded from Human Society and are too cynical toward the world around them. Before the First Brutal War, their lives were peaceful and friendly, until when the Europeans began to colonize the Americas, they grew cynical toward European Culture, most notably Christianity, and joined the Posthuman Universe, and began to fight in a war against the European Colonialists, the First Brutal War, that although they did lose the war and their old history and culture is permanently lost forever but the war did permanently redefine their purpose and role as a Posthuman World. Chawosauria began to grow as the most powerful Posthuman Empire in the Posthuman Universe, and thanks to the rise of Communists and the Dictatorship of Timothy Max Roosevelt, Chawosauria was able to grow even faster as a world power permanently feared by the Posthuman Worlds, leading to lesser wars with Chawosauria and a likely bright future ahead of Chawosauria by the 2020s as a Space Colonial Empire in the Posthuman Universe. Main Characters see List of Characters of Chawosauria * Timothy Max Roosevelt - Timothy Max Roosevelt was the Dictator and Supreme Ruler of Chawosauria between 1976 to his death in 2011. He lived his life as a cynical psychopath desiring to gain power and revenge against those who tested him and his power and ego. To the viewers of him, he is bestly known for his hatred and purges of Christians. Timothy was a vengeful human being willing to take revenge for what happened to him as a child. It is possible that Timothy had Narcissistic Personality Disorder. * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII - Johnathan VII is another main character kinda more similar to Timothy Max Roosevelt in terms of egoism, narcissism, and sex drive. Like Timothy, Johnathan is power hungry and demanded more riches. Unlike Timothy, Johnathan was born into wealth and privilege and never had to work for money, which he gets for free. * [[Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (DKA+D-TX)|'Degotoga K. Atagulkalu']] - Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (commonly known as DKA for short) is the Supreme Leader of Chawosauria known for his Progressive and Liberal policies, his big struggle for the Great Patriotic War, and his determination to improve Chawosauria's image especially in terms of Civil Rights and Sustainability. DKA was born poor and disenfranchised, he and his parents grew up in the Jim Crow era South dominated by the so-called "Southern Democrats", who were the Conservative wing of the U.S. Democratic Party that used to dominate the Democratic Party until the Fifth Party System era. DKA was a bull rider until moving to New York to marry his mistress after his wife shot herself as a result of his extramarital affairs. History 2014-2015: Before Wikia Before Chawosauria Wikia even existed, the stories were founded in 2014. 2015-2018 After the creation of [[Garrettbailey (Google Site)|''Garrettbailey (Google Site)]] and [[Chawallianity Wikia|''Chawallianity Wikia]], Chawosauria appeared on the internet, Garrettbailey lasted only a year, Chawallianity Wikia replaced Garrettbailey as the main website, Chawoauria Wikia would go on to beat Chawallianity Wikia with the most pages and between 2016 to 2018, Chawallianity Wikia would no longer exist and Chawosauria Wikia would be the most dominant wiki in the Chawosauria series. 2018-2019 Between 2018 to 2019, Chawosauria as a series is going through an evolution, especially in the 2019 Federal Election, an election that could possibly become a realigning election, on April 2018, Chawosauria Wikia reached its goal to become a 1,000-page wiki, a great accomplishment in the wiki and franchise's history.Category:Fictional Universe Category:Fictional Series Category:Franchise